


Lip Biting And Heart Problems

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Feelings Realization, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco Malfoy is catching feelings, he doesn’t know when it started but it possibly has something to do with Potter’s lip biting habit.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Lip Biting And Heart Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Harry: *Bites lip while working on essay*
> 
> Draco: Oh no I think I’m catching feelings

Draco wasn’t sure what Eighth year would be like but he didn’t expect to be paired up with Potter for a potions project. Surely even the new professor knew about his past, and about his and Potter’s terrible ability to get along for even a minute. Regardless Draco hadn’t complained to avoid causing trouble and neither had Potter.

Currently they were sat in the library and Draco was concerned. Mostly he was concerned about being in close proximity with Potter and having his past mistakes thrown at him over and over again when he wanted to forget them. So far that hadn’t happened as they had both been sitting in complete silence waiting for the other to speak first.

The other reason Draco was worried was that he really needed to pass this class and while Potter had shown some skill in sixth year he had only gotten worse since then. Just a week ago Potter had blown up his cauldron, something that was usually done only by first years and Longbottom.

Potter cleared his throat and Draco glanced over nervously to see what he would say.

“Um, I’m not very good at potions,” Potter admitted and Draco took that to mean that he would be doing the project for them both. He didn’t really mind doing all the work if it meant they could go back to pretending the other didn’t exist.

“I can do the project Potter, then you just need to copy half so the Professor doesn’t know. Just tell me which topic you want to do,” Draco said evenly as he began collecting his things, hoping to get away as soon as possible.

“I don’t want you to do the whole thing Malfoy,” Potter contested with a frown before smoothing out his expression.

“I actually hoped you wouldn’t mind tutoring me while we’re working on this together,” Potter shyly said as he looked at his hands and the quill he was playing with.

“Why?” Draco asked, not thinking before opening his mouth.

“Because I what to get better and not just cheat,” Potter replied as if the answer was obvious.

“No, why ask me to tutor you and not Granger?”

It would make much more sense and require them to spend less time together.

“Hermione’s already helping Ron with his classes and panicking over her own, plus, and don’t tell her I said this but you’re better at potions that her and she can be a bit too intense.”

“Oh,” Draco said softly. He wasn’t sure how to react to that or whether he should be pleased at Potter’s praise or consider it a lie to convince him to agree to tutor.

“It’s fine if you’re too busy, I’ll just have to pick things up as we go instead,” Potter muttered with a shrug.

Draco remained silent for a moment longer, mentally weighing up the pros and cons of helping Potter. It honestly couldn’t do him any harm and the better Potter was at potions the more chance they would get a good grade on the project which was Draco’s aim. He might even be able to get something out of this deal if he played his cards right.

“I suppose I could give you a bit of help since we need to work together anyway and perhaps you could offer me some assistance in defense class?” he suggested carefully.

“Yeah, I can do that. So deal?” Potter said as he stuck out his hand, clearly more comfortable with an exchange rather than just asking for help. Draco chuckled at the hand offered to him as an old memory resurfaced but if Potter understood his amusement he didn’t say anything as Draco shook his hand.

“Deal,” Draco answered.

Weeks later, after hours spent pouring over texts and practicing spells, Draco found himself smiling at Harry as he chewed on his lip. It was a habit he was used to seeing whenever Harry concentrated and the sight of the reddened flesh caught inbetween white teeth brought a wave of warmth into Draco’s chest. It was that feeling that caused him to realise that at some point he had begun to develop feelings for his once rival.

It wasn’t a possibility he had considered when he agreed to tutor Harry but here he was and now the cozy atmosphere between them felt a bit too close. However, even with his heart racing Draco didn’t move away, as he continued to watch Harry read over the book between them.

“So we need to add the wormwood last and stir counter clockwise six times because that’s the number of nettle leaves added at the beginning, right?”

“Correct, you’re starting to get this,” Draco said unable to hide his pride at Harry’s improvement. The grin that spread over Harry’s face came with a tinge of red forming on his cheeks and caused Draco’s heart to skip a beat. It was encouraging but he tried not to read into it too much as he felt his own face heat. In an effort to remove his own unease Draco quickly turned their attention back to their project and pushed back his growing fondness for now. Later he could stress over everything and curse his own foolishness but right now Harry was biting his lip as he puzzled out the next part of their project and Draco was happy to help him.


End file.
